


before i die i'd like to do something nice

by 16met18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Flirting, Cheesy, Clumsy Harry, Cute, Cute boys, Cutesy, Dating, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is so cute, Height Differences, Idiots in Love, In Public, LITERALLY, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Makeup, No Sex, No Smut, Sappy, Short & Sweet, That is all, Tumblr Prompt, Zayn Malik - Freeform, because harry is cute, cocky!louis, harry is tall and dumb, im so bad at tagging, kind of, larry - Freeform, laughing, louis pretends to work at sephora, minor ziam, niall is not mentioned lol sorry, not really but, one direction - Freeform, sephora - Freeform, smirking, summary says it all, ziam, zouis, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16met18/pseuds/16met18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt I saw on Tumblr:</p><p>au where louis is in sephora getting his sisters gifts and harry’s in there to buy white eyeliner and he asks louis for help thinking he works there (black skinnies and a black shirt throw him off okay) and louis is just excited a cute boy wants his help picking out makeup! but harry then says “oh thanks can you help me check out now?” once they find the one harry wants and louis is like “… mate, i don’t work here.” and harry just blurts out, no brain-to-mouth filter, “but you’re so pretty.”<br/>it lands him a date. he wears his white eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before i die i'd like to do something nice

**Author's Note:**

> title is from money by the drums
> 
> this story is kind of a mess in all honesty lmao i wrote it in like 2 hours with lots of breaks and it was not planned at all so its all a spur of the moment thing 
> 
> hope u like it tho, if u find any incorrections plz help a sister out, also feedback is cool too! 
> 
> ALSO THE PINK BALL THING LOUIS PICKS UP IS A BEAUTYBLENDER http://www.sephora.com/beautyblender-P228913?skuId=1151869
> 
> Eyeliner Harry is lookin for  
> http://www.sephora.com/aqua-eyes-P35082?skuId=997403

“Sepho-whatever and we leave.” Louis grumbled out, he was annoyed and exhausted from running back and forth because of his sisters, but he loves them.

“Right, it’s over there.” Zayn, Louis’ shopping companion and best friend points straight ahead.

They make their way to the black and white colored entrance, looking up and confused.

“Holy shit.” They both say in usion. They’ve never been in a makeup store before and this place is incredible.

“This is like, makeup heaven” Zayn says still in amazement.

“I know-let’s get the stuff. I’m gonna go get the things I want to buy.” He tells Zayn.

“I’ll be over here.” Zayn answers gravitating towards the facial moisturizers.

Louis wonders to the section filled with makeup brushes.

“What the hell?” Louis whispers taking a pink ball looking thing off the shelf. _Do people use this on their face?_ He asks himself.

He feels a light tap on his right shoulder and twists his head around expecting Zayn.

It’s not him.

Definitely not Zayn.

“...Yes?” Louis finds himself asking since the very tall boy, man whatever he is is just standing there staring back at him.

“Oh! Um. Sorry.” The tall guy says. His voice is very deep and drawn out when he speaks. It’s intriguing. He's also wearing a strange combination of clothes, but surprisingly it works. 

Louis gives him a pointed look because, what does this cute (super cute) boy want from him?

“Sorry! You’re just-sorry. Can you help me find something?” Cute, tall boy asks. Louis is about to say he doesn’t work here, he can understand the confusion since his choice of wardrobe is black jeans and a black shirt, he looks like he works here.

“Sure!” Louis can’t stop the word from slipping out of his mouth. This cute, tall boy is too good to let go, okay? (Also Louis is a sucker for green eye'd brunettes)

“Thank you! I see you guys have, um, changed the layout of the store. I can usually find my eyeliner in two seconds.” Tall, cute boy explains.

“Eyeliner?” Louis asks, not in a judgmental way, he just needs to know what to look for.

“Yeah. Um. It’s the Make Up Forever Aqua Eyes?” Cute boy responds.

“Make Up Forever…” He looks around until he sees a white lighted sign with the same brand name as the one the boy was searching for.

“Follow me.” Louis is mentally high-fiving himself for this. He looks to the side and sees Zayn speaking to some (attractive) buff man that looks like he actually works here, pointing at the different items.

“Here we are, Make Up Forever.” Louis says proudly, turning around and sees tall boy’s eye flash up. _He was staring at my arse!!!_ Louis smirks.

“I-Thanks.” Cute boy is blushing bright red, he looks like a cute tomato ( _???_ ).

Louis turns again and looks at the display, he knows eyeliner is usually in a pen-looking shape so.

“Aqua Eyes, you said?” Louis asks.

“Yeah! That’s it. Thank you so much.” Tall, cute boy says excitedly, long fingers reaching out to grab the white colored one.

“No problem.” Louis says as he stares at tall boy admiring the eyeliner pencil in his hands.

“What’s your name?” They both say at the same time and tall boy gives out a laugh.

“Louis.”

“‘m Harry, thanks for helping me out. Can you help me check out?”

“I’d love to, but I don’t work here, mate.” Louis says, eyes crinkling as he smiles.

“You...don’t work here?” Harry aks, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

“No, I-”

“But you're so _pretty_!” Harry exclaims, slapping a giant hand over his mouth as his eyes widen in realization of what he just said.

Louis stares in surprise as well.

“I’m sorry, I just-I’ll go no-” While he’s turning away, his hip hits the makeup counter. There’s a crash and a yelp.

“Oh my god.” Louis rushes over to where Harry is lying on a pile of scattered makeup.

“Shit, are you okay?” Louis asks worriedly, he’s kneeling next to the other boy.

What catches him even more off guard is a loud cackle Harry gives out.

A grin inches upon Louis’ face and he’s laughing too.

“Are you alright? Oh my god!” Buff dude says along with Zayn and two other employees gathered around.

“We’re fine, we’re good.” Louis gets up and offers Harry a hand.

Harry looks at the mess he's made and starts apologizing repeatedly.

"It's fine, we'll clean it up. It's no problem." Buff guy says.

Louis looks over at Zayn whose staring at Buff guy and he can tell he's smitten.

Louis picks up the white eyeliner Harry had earlier and hands it over to him.

"Your eyeliner." Louis smiles.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Harry grabs the liner, keeping eye contact with the smaller boy.

"Did you get your stuff, Lou?" Zayn breaks the silence and eye staring. 

"The wha-Oh shit, I didn't." Louis remembers why he came into the store in the first place. 

"Let's come back tomorrow? I'm tired." Zayn tries, Louis knows he just wants to see Buff guy again. 

"Um, okay." Harry is still by his side, staring wordlessly. 

"So, it was ni-" Louis gets cut off.

"Can I take you on a date?" 

"Wha-I mean, I guess. Sure." Louis tries to play it cool, cringing at the way he stuttered.

"Yeah? Great!" Harry grins, his smile generates so much warmth, Louis wants to see him smile again and again and- yeah.

Harry and Louis exchange phone numbers and smiles and they're about to part ways.

"Wear your eyeliner?" Louis questions.

"Absolutely." Harry says, grinning, making his way towards the check out counter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fictional story. none of these events happened, obviously. this is all for enjoyment and by no means to be taken serious. it's a story.
> 
> tumblr: louistomlindaughter


End file.
